Connections of elements of a building structure including the top of a partition or wall structure to an overhead structure like for example a roof structure can be very important in seismic events or any event where the building is subject to external forces beyond normal day to day use. Ceiling structures include a metal grid frame which is hung by cable or wire from roof structure with the grid supporting ceiling tiles which may rest or locate on top of the wall structure but not transfer any significant loading thereon. However the grid and ceiling tiles are not held rigidly to the roof structure and so are able to sway or move very easily if the roof structure moves.
Therefore it is desirable from a point of view of reducing injury or loss of life, to enable any building or components of a building to hold together for as long as possible so to not collapse straight away on top of people while allowing safe evacuation.
Some existing methods of connecting the roof structure to a wall partition usually involve simply attaching fasteners like nails or bolts through the ceiling or roof structure to the top of a wall partition. Attaching such fasteners is awkward and not very effective in providing good positive fastening to both structures. Yet other methods involve cutting existing bracing structures to attach to walls and roof structures for different angles or distances which in it self can cause structural weakness to the bracing structure.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications may be referred to herein; this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.